Jako: Insomnia
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Six months after Amon's defeat and everything seems back to normal. Asami is taking over in business, Korra is progressing in her air training, Mako and Bolin have built a house. Everything is as it should be, but Jinora doesn't seem quite the same and Mako just might know what to do.


**Just alittle thought I had, no one ever writes Mako Jinora piece, this is just a friendship part. The real romance won't start for a few chapters.I wonder what this ship would be called? Jako? Minora? I let you vote for this one. I hope more people make more of these stories, this could be a really cute pairing (For romance and friendship) Enjoy and Review.**

It started off innocent enough. It wasn't as if he had targeted her, stalked her and obsessed over her. Really he had never given her much thought. She was there but still she seemed more content to fade into the background of his mind, and he was more than happy to keep her there.

But things have changed since Amon was defeated, the arena was fixed, Asami had taken over the Sato industry, and the Bending Brothers had built their own house on the air island. Jinora had changed to, she was quieter, she never left the island, and Korra often told Mako of the eldest Airbaby's horrific nightmares. Mako felt empathetic towards the girl; he and Bolin had both expirienced nightmares growing up on the streets, and he felt a sense on duty to help the ten year old. Now he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the way she shied from all touches-even her father's- and ,most recently, she had taken to insomnia.

Mako was also an insomniac and would often go for midnight jogs. On one of these he saw her, training harshly yet not making a sound. She was doing air push up, an excersise where she pushed off of the ground high into the air doing flipsand twists, and she would land on her hands using as little airbending a possible. Her hands were bloodied and bruised from her routine. She noticed him right away, he was clumsy and loud compared to how quietly graceful she always was. She had blushed and begged for his silence.

"Please don't tell my parents. Or Korra. Or anyone!"

"Why are you up so late, training of all things?" He demanded,perhaps to harshly, his protective instincts kicking in. She had flinched at his question, which caused his heart to break if only alittle.

"I- I'm scared to go to bed," She paused glancing up at him before moving her gaze to his shoes. "I've been having bad dreams, and I can't sleep. I'm scared to sleep."

Mako felt his resolve slip, her under eye circles suddenly seemed darker, her gaze hollow, her skin pale as Yues moon. He held his hand out towards her, a silent invitation for protection. She accepts.

The fire-bender leads her back to his house, it's on the other side of the island to give a sense of independence. The house is very impressive and took many monthes to build and furnish, it was made of brick and metal, Mako melted the tar to keep the bricks together as Bolin placed them at neck breaking speeds. It had three bedrooms-one for Mako and Bolin as well as an extra one for Korra when she graduates her airbending training- a kitchen and living room.

The two story building had yet to come into view, Jinora shuffling as if too tired and nervous to be going there, when Mako lost patience. In a speed even an air bender would admire, Mako had scooped the girl up into a bridal position, craddling her gently before taking off in a brisk jog. Jinora had flinched at the contact and seemed apologetic at her slowness, but settled into Mako's warm arms, his heat made her realize how cold the night really was.

He slipped into the quiet house without setting her down. She struggled to remove herself, suddenly selfconcious of their shared personal space. Mako kept a firm but gentle hold on her, she felt a panic rising in her as he carried her up the stairs towards his room. He gave her a small smile and chuckled.

"Relax, you'll stay in my room tonight so I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't have any nightmares, you know." His voice soft soothing as if comforting a wilded animal. If she had any of her wits she would've felt insulted, but instead she calmed her speeding heart beats.

"You know Bolin used to get horrible night terrors." He didn't know what compeled him to tell her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as they neared the last step. "I would stay up all night to make sure he was alright. I think just knowing I was there to comfort him, just in case, was enough to let him sleep easy."

They had made it into his room now as he set her down, she didn't move, instead she peered at him with wondering eyes.

"Did you ever have nightmares, Mako?" She asked, the question was innocent, not questioning his masculanity or teasing him like when Asami or Korra asked the same thing.

"Yes, but I always woke up more determined to prove my doubts wrong." He smiled gently, moving towards the bed and sitting upon the hesitated, before moving to sit beside him.

"What were they about? The nightmares, I mean."

"My parents dieing, Bolin getting hurt, or not having enough to eat." He spoke solemnly, the thoughts still unnerved him somehow but he gave a sad smile to her.

"Oh..." She said quietly, her gaze on her hands in her lap. She seemed almost guilty for asking.

"Jinora," Her head turned to him at the sound of her name. "What are your nightmares about?" She seemed to struggle with an answer, as if he would laugh at her.

"Its stupid really.." She glanced at him, he nodded encouragingly. "I... I dream that Amon took my bending and he..." She choked alittle now. "Hurt Ikki and Meelo and Daddy and Mommy and Rohan and you and Bolin and Korra!" She sobbed, the very thought was enough to make her cry. "And I couldn't help! I was powerless!" He reached around, his arm pulling her close and curling around her tiny frame. Sob racked her tiny frame, he got the feeling she hadn't talked to anyone about this. He felt a familiar feeling sprout in his chest, it was similiar to when he saw Korra hurt by Amon or when Bolin had been bullied by mean kids on the street. He wanted to protect Jinora just like he wanted to protect his brother and Korra. The firebender felt himself determined for whatever reason to never hear the eldest air child cry ever again.

"I will never let anyone hurt you or your family," His voice shook with authority, her sobbs quieted ever so slightly. "Amon is gone and he is never coming back, I promise Jinora." She has gone quiet, when her tiny hand reaches up, pinky extened out.

"Pinky promise?" Her voice is serious and calm. He smiles, this was something Ikki would do and Jinora doing made it all the more ironic. His pinky curls around hers, extending warmth through out her entire body.

"I pinky promise."

The next day Tenzin is frantic, he can't find Jinora anywhere. He and Korra rush to Bolin and Mako's house, to enlist their help to find the missing Airbaby.

They rush in unannouced, the house is quiet, the brothers are still asleep. Korra doesn't have time to notice that Mako usually is awake when the sunrises. They rush to the first room, Mako's. They are greeted with a strange sight.

Mako is laying on his back, one arm resting between the pillows and his head. His other are is wraped around Jinora, keeping the young girl warm with his natural inner flame. Both are fully clothed, failing to even remove their shoes before slipping into a much needed sleep.

Tenzin explodes, waking both young benders on the bed. The Councilmen looks ready to strike Mako and almost does if his daughter hadn't leaped at him for a crushing hug.

"Daddy!" She cries, her eyes watering with joy. She turns to Mako and exclaims. "You were right! Nothing bad happened." Mako scratches his jaw to hide his wide smile, but Korra and Tenzin manage to catch it.

"Why wouldn't I be okay sweetheart?" Tenzin glowers at Mako. Jinora relays the entire story with a calm honesty that commanded authority, even her father was surpirsed how relaxed and well rested she seemed.

"Alright well I wish one of you had informed me before your inprompto slumber party." The Airmaster glared at a sheepish Mako. The firebender nervously scratched the back of his head as Jinora smiled at him. The young girl stretched, popping her back before tugging Mako out the room to help her make a fruit custard. Tenzin glared at him as they left.

"I take it you don't like Mako very much?" Korra teased.

"He has no right abducting my daughter into his room!" Tenzin seathed his ears turning red.

"Hey look on the bright side!" Korra grinned."She slepted and didn't have any nighmares!"

Mako smiled hearing this, as did Jinora, the two of them perched near the door to over hear Tenzin's apporval before taking off door the stairs. Mako smiled at the young girl as she skipped to the kitchen her eyes dazzling with happiness. He tilted his head fondly and couldn't help the warmth the spread through out his chest, his heart growing tight with fondness to the eldest airbaby.

**Uh Oh The seeds of love have been placed and Tenzin isn't happy about it! Well too bad Pops! I like this pairing and their gonna fall in love! Lol hope you liked it and I hoped you liked it enough to review.**


End file.
